


Diane Hart

by surefinewhateverr



Category: Gypsy (US TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Cancelled, Continuation, Diane - Freeform, Diane Hart - Freeform, F/F, Gypsy, Jean Holloway - Freeform, Season 2, diane and sidney, sidney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefinewhateverr/pseuds/surefinewhateverr
Summary: I just rewatched Gypsy and I feel so upset that this show was cancelled. I want to try to do the characters justice.It picks up from the moment Season 1 ends. The main character is Jean/Diane, I will not be including the B-plots from the show cause that's a lot of work and I don't think anyone here is here for Michael and Alexis' affair or Allison's kidnapping, etc lol The plots will be mentioned so we get some closure but that's about it.





	Diane Hart

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy. free entertainment.

Jean looks back at Sidney, who is starring at her with a confused, disappointed, and at the same time in awe look. She finishes her speech and looks at Dolly and Michael, Dolly smiles and waves, Michael avoids eye contact. She smiles at them. She takes a quick look back at Sidney. She's gone.

"Great speech, Jean." Michael says when they arrive at the house. Dolly runs upstairs. "Monkey, get ready for bed!"

Jean goes straight to the kitchen without answering Michael. She takes two glasses and pours Scotch in them. Michael, who has taken his jacket off, sits on the couch, waiting for her. She gives him the glass, sets her own on the coffee table, and takes her own jacket off. 

"Don't sit." Michael says looking up at her. "At least not yet. I want to hear your speech one more time."

"What?" Jean smiles confused.

"Give me your phone." Michael demands with a hand out. "Come on, you said you're all in now. No more secrets."

"How do I know you don't have any secrets of your own?" 

"Don't try to compare my little secrets to yours, Jean. You could go to jail, and I won't be there to represent you next time." Jean is taken aback. "So if you want me to keep being your lawyer, hand me the damn phone." Jeans takes it out of her pocket and looks at it. One message from S. She sighs. She hands it over. He looks at the locked screen.

"Are you going to tell me who S. is?"

"A patient."

"And he texts you at 11 at night?" There's a pause.

"Yeah," She nods holding onto her neck and looking down at the floor and then back at him. "Could be an emergency."

"Another house call?" Michael asks. "Who was the woman that came into my work today, Jean?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me. We're past that--" The phone in his hands vibrates. Another text. "S. again."

"Maybe it really is urgent."

"It's a Friday, I think you're good for now."

"Can I at least sit for this interrogation?" Jeans asks. The phone starts ringing. It's S. Michael doesn't pick up, but instead stares at Jean long enough to make her uncomfortable. 

"I should really pick that up. I'm still a professional. I promise I'm done with all the lies. It's over. Everything you think went on or has been going on for the last couple of months, it's done." The other line hangs up.

Michael scoffs, takes a big gulp of the drink and stands up. He hands Jean the phone and heads upstairs.

"See you in a bit?" Jean asks. Michael doesn't look back.

She looks at her phone. Waits with anticipation, and decides to open the texts.

"I can't believe you. We need to talk." The first text says. "I know you're still married to Michael." The second text says.  
Jean is about to type something when another text comes in. "I don't know if you're not picking up because I caught you, or if it is because you're actually having fun with this. In any case, fuck you." She locks the phone and puts it in her pocket.

Upstairs, she goes to Dolly's room, she is already tucked in. She stares at her for a bit, and kisses her forehead. 

She is dressed in her pajamas and lies down on the bed to sleep beside Michael who is facing the opposite way.

"I never meant for this to happen." She whispers with her eyes closed.

"You cheating on me with a much younger woman, or getting too involved in your patients lives again, jeopardizing your career and your family?" Michael spats out. "Don't answer that. I'm too tired."

Jean closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. She gets up and goes to the bathroom. She takes a pill. She makes a mental note that she has to get more. She heads back to bed.

She sleeps.

The next morning, Jean closes the door to her office behind her. Someone knocks on the door.

"Jean." Larin calls. Jean takes a quick breath and fixes her hair. She opens the door. "Hey, how was the speech?"

"It was... okay, listen, I have to go over some notes, I have someone coming in now--"

"A girl came in looking for you. She said she had an appointment with you?" Larin says. Jean doesn't react to that.

"At what time?"

" She came in at 10:30, and I told her that you don't have appointments before 12, but she insisted, is she a new patient of yours?"

"I don't--yes, I remember now, not really a patient, just someone who wanted a consult, did she leave anything?" Jean asks. Larin shakes her head.

"No, she left right after."

"That's alright I'll email her. Thank you." She closes the door. Larin turns around and walks away holding an envelope that reads "From Sid".

Sam sits right in front of Jean. He chose to sit on the couch today. Jean stares at him waiting for him to start talking.

"She fucked me."

"Emily?" 

"Sidney." Jean fixes her position, uncomfortable.

"Tell me more."

"You want the details on what happened? On how it happened? Or do you want the specifics on how she fucked me? How she made me feel." Sam spats.

"Sam--"

"It was the woman." Sam says looking down, more relaxed now. Jean is paying attention again, she lets him talk. "Whoever this woman is-- she's fucking with her mind. You know what she made me do?" Jean doesn't answer. "She made me call her Diane" He pauses. "While we were fucking. Do you know how fucked up that is? If I sleep with someone it's because I want to sleep with them, not anyone else. She also started saying all this stuff to make me uncomfortable and the best part is that when I told her to stop, she started crying."

"What did you do?"

"I left."

"How do you feel now?"

"How--well, bad. I feel bad."

"For yourself?"

"For Emily."

"How's that?"

"I feel like I could love her."

"But do you?"

"Not... Not yet."

"Do you love Sidney?"

"I'm over her. Trust me. After yesterday--I'm over her." Sam sounds convinced. Jean writes down on her notepad.

"Would you be okay with some homework?" Sam nods to that. Jean takes out the page she just wrote on and hands it to Sam. He reads it. He is left confused.

"Have an honest conversation with Sidney?" Jean nods.

"You keep repeating that you are over her. If you truly believe that, I think it is time the two of you have a conversation about your feelings towards one another. If you want to include Emily in that conversation, that is up to you." 

Sam nods reading the paper over and over again. He stands up from the couch. 

"We still have 30 minutes left, Sam."

"I think I'm good. Thank you." He leaves.

Jean stands up and goes to the window. She takes her glasses off and checks her phone. A text from S. As always, she takes her time to open the message.

"You weren't in the office, I need to talk to you, please. Did you get my letter?" Jean reads. And she re-reads the last part. She turns around and leaves her office. She knocks on Larin's door. She opens it.

"Did the girl leave a letter?"

"Sidney, right?" Larin asks. Jean looks behind her back, walks in and closes the door behind her. "I'm assuming Sid is short from Sidney." Jean doesn't say anything. "You are cheating on Michael."

"He knows."

"And that makes it okay?" Jean doesn't respond to that. She subtly tries to look for the letter from where she's standing. She spots the envelope on the desk with the writing "From Sid." It's been opened. She keeps looking, she finds it. Larin is holding it. "She's much, much younger, Jean. Who is she?" Larin holds it in front of her.

"I-we met at a coffee shop."

"Well, at least I know you're not lying about that." Larin turns the paper around and reads. "Meet me at The Rabbit Hole when you read this." She stops reading for a second. "I think I've heard of this place, you have to take me there someday." She keeps reading. "I can't stop thinking about the way you touch me, nobody can make me feel the way you do." She pauses. "Should I continue reading? Out loud I mean, cause... I already read the whole thing and it gets really graphic." She hands the letter to Jean who doesn't even take a look at it. She folds it in half and puts it in her pocket.

"I don't have to explain myself." She says.

"Yeah, you're right. You don't. I guess I just thought you were one of the good ones. But it's never too late to learn that really, everyone, and I mean, everyone, has secrets." Larin smiles. "Lesson learned. I wish you the best." She turns around and heads for her chair. "I have a patient coming in soon, do you mind--"

"Yeah--Yeah, sure." Jean says. She leaves the office.

Jean walks into The Rabbit Hole holding the letter. She spots Sidney behind the bar. Sidney takes a look at her and goes around back. They meet in the middle, where no one can see them. 

"How do you dare--" Sidney cuts her off by kissing her. Jean tries to push her off but ends up giving in to the kiss. The moment Sidney hears a little moan come from Diane, she stops. She has pushed her onto the nearest wall. Being a little shorter than her, Sidney looks up at her Diane, Diane, Diane. 

"You're mine, Diane."

"On the contrary--"

"Don't speak." They share the same breath of air. Still standing inches away from each other. "You fucked me up good, you know that?"

"Apparently I didn't. I hear you got some action last night."

"Jealous?"

"Not really, no. I would never make you cry in bed." Sidney scoffs at that with a small smile on her face. She looks around for a second, then she looks back at Diane, who is staring at her lips. She's teasing.

"You know I could completely fuck up your life, right? Your family? Your career?" Sidney says with authority. 

"You would never. You're incapable of such thing." Sidney looks for something in Diane's eyes.

"What should I call you now?"

"Whatever you want, my worlds have clashed, you're the only one connecting both, I can be Diane, writer slash reporter, recently divorced, single, living alone in an apartment downtown--or I can be Jean, married with a family, living in the suburbs and working as a therapist to your ex-boyfriend. Your choice. Which one do you think is hotter?" Jean smiles. Sidney lets out a puff of air and takes a step back, letting Jean breathe. 

"I'm pretty sure your husband has something with his receptionist, by the way." Jean's smile fades away. "You didn't know?"

"I knew."

"You don't seem like it. I'm glad I can still surprise you." She sits on some boxes and looks up at Jean. "Though, I'm sure there's a reason why you chose to steal her work out of all the people in the world, so you must have had your suspicions." Jean stays quiet. Someone from the bar calls Sidney. "Can I come over to the apartment tonight? To talk?" 

"9 p.m." Sidney nods and leaves. 

Before Jean walks out the door, she turns around to see Sidney looking back at her. "Bye Diane." She says. Diane walks out.

**Author's Note:**

> i re-read it and it feels super fast paced so idk if i got the vibe of the show.... im really trying lmao im so used to writing screenplays that i think i've forgotten how to write narrative


End file.
